To Grow Close Together
by tivaalltheway
Summary: Ziva gets hit by a bomb and goes into a coma. First chapter just explains things. Takes place after Till Death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, _I_ am _not_ going in there!" Ziva crossed her arms and looked at Tony as they sat in the NCIS car used for stakeouts and following suspects.

"I, as senior field agent and your superior in every way," Tony smiled at her, "Order you to go into that café."

"Fine. I will do it." Ziva sighed and got out of the car and stuck her tongue out at Tony through the window. As Ziva walked away Tony rolled up the window to keep the warmth inside the car.

"Hey Ziva," Tony picked up the radio and said into it.

"Yes Tony?"

"Be careful, k?"

Ziva laughed and said, "I will be Tony. Do not worry about me. I think we may actually have a strong link to Dearing this time. Stronger than Cole was."

"I hope. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah. We could move on from everything." Ziva sighed.

"Now go in there and get Porter."

"I am going." Since Ziva as not yet in the café, Tony could see her through her arms in the air.

"Can you see him through the window?"

"I think. Tony I cannot see him."

"Look harder then go in when you have him."

"I will." Ziva took one step towards the restaurant the _**boom**_! The café blew up right in front of Tony and Ziva's faces. Tony sat there for a bit before reacting.

"Oh my god." Tony whispered as he climbed out of the car and ran towards the café. "Ziva no. Stay with me Zi. C'mon Ziva!" Tony said quietly trying to keep his voice from shaking. A tear ran down his cheek and he started to administer mouth to mouth for her. When he heard the sirens he didn't stop trying to help Ziva until she was wired up in the back of the Ambulance.

"Are you her boyfriend?" One of the medics asked as Tony climbed in the back of the truck.

"No." Tony shook his head and looked down at Ziva.

"Husband?" A different medic asked this time.

"No." Tony shook his head again and sighed.

"Then what are you?" The first one asked again. The two medics looked at him waiting for an answer. Tony took in what they looked like. The one, who asked him if he was her boyfriend, was tall and skinny. The other one was short but broad around the shoulders.

"I'm her…" Tony wondered what to say. Coworker or partner? "Coworker."

"Okay. Where are we taking her?" The skinny one asked.

"Bethesda."

Both medics looked at him. "Is she in the navy?"

"No. Something better. NCIS."

"Okay. We should be there soon." The broad one said as he got up to tell the driver.

"Might wanna call your boss and tell them." The skinny one leaned closer to Ziva adjusted her IV. He then leaned back up to look at Tony and said, "She's quite beautiful. When she wakes up, I may have to ask her out to dinner with me." Tony didn't respond. He just looked at the man and shot him a death stare."

Tony dialed Gibbs's number and waited for him to pick up.

"DiNozzo, did you get Porter?"

"No. Dearing did."

"What do you mean Dearing got Porter?"

"Well apparently, Dearing new we were gonna try and get Porter so he set a bomb up so we couldn't get him."

"Okay. I want you and Ziva back here now."

"Uh, that's not possible."

"What do you mean that's not possible?"

"The bomb hit Ziva. She and I are on our way to Bethesda."

"Are you okay?" Gibbs voice became softer and more concerned.

"Yeah."

"No, I mean how are you taking what happened to Ziva."

"I…um…its hard."

"I know. Abby, McGee and I will be there soon."

"K."


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Was what Tony had been listening to for hours.

"Tonyyyyy!" Abby rushed in and gave him a big Abby hug.

"Oof!" Tony wobbled as he stood up with Abby still clinging to him. "Hey Abby."

"What happened to her? Is she okay? How did she get hurt? Are you okay? How are you? I hope she isn't seriously hurt or anything. That would be really bad!" Abby said in a rushed voice.

"Ziva was going in to get a link to Dearing and a bomb went off as she neared the café. I don't know what state of stability she's in. I already explained to you how she got hurt. I'm fine." Tony answered all her questions calmly. Tony looked at McGee and Gibbs standing in the corner of the room giving him his space.

"Hi everybody. I'm doctor Samantha Greene." The lady gave a bright smile to the room of sad people.

"Hi. I'm Anthony DiNozzo." Tony got up and shook hands with the doctor. "This is Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, and…Abby." Tony gestured to everyone around the room.

"Hi, okay so, Agent David had dozens of shrapnel in her and a bruised abdomen. She some small brain damage too. She may be in a coma for a little bit." Dr. Greene read off the report.

"Anything we can do?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Well, she is able to hear you, so talking to her about daily updates and telling her things may help her when she wakes up." The nurse smiles happily at Tony then, turns and leaves. After she's gone, Tony pulls up a chair next to Ziva's bed and sighs.

"Okay Ziva, I know you can't see me, but you can hear me." Tony said squeezing his eyes shut to keep tears from coming. "I…I'm not going to leave your side. Ever. I'll stay here with you and talk to you all the time. I think I saw something like this in a movie once. Can't remember which one." Tony smiled to himself then continued. "Today you were hit by a bomb. Dearing set it up. Sadly, it hit you and you ended up here, in a hospital. You're doing well though. You know why?" Tony paused as if waiting for a response. "Because you're a strong ninja. People love you my ninja and that's why you must stay strong." Tony kissed the top of her forehead and slumped into the chair he pulled up beside her. Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Gibbs.

"You gonna stay here?"

"Yeah Boss. Incase she wakes up."

"Okay DiNozzo. Call us if you here anything."

"Got it." Tony sighed as Gibbs gestured for everyone to leave the room, leaving only Tony and Ziva. Tony saw Ziva's eyelids flutter and hopped that meant she was waking up, but nothing happened.

Tony quietly got up from the chair and laid down next to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed the back of her head and put his forehead against the back of her head. "Oh Ziva." He sighed as he pulled the blankets tighter around her. _I wonder what she's seeing. _Tony wondered to himself and closed his eyes.

**ZIVA'S POV: (in coma)**

Her memories went by in flashes. One moment she was six, having a fight and the next she was older watching Tali die. Her memories seemed to get longer the more recent they got.

Now it was 2005 and she was standing outside Gibbs's basement door and had just heard Ari admit to killing Kate. She was now at the landing in Gibbs's basement with her gun drawn, ready to shoot. _Bam!_ She felt herself fire the gun and she heard it echo in the basement as she slowly walked down the stairs she saw Ari's body laying on the floor, lifeless.

It was still 2005 and she and Tony were undercover as married assassins. She didn't have trouble playing the assassin part but the married part was harder. She remembered kissing Tony and pretending to be in love together.

Now it was 2006 and Tony had just trapped them in a box and they were locked in. She and Tony were stuck for hours before anyone found them. In that time, she and Tony had grown a little closer.

Now it was 2009 and she was being lead somewhere, she didn't know where because of the sack over her head. When it was removed she saw Tony sitting there in a chair in front of her.


End file.
